un gremio amoroso y desastroso
by Jhenifer Ramos
Summary: fairy tail enfrenta su gran miedo: Mirajane y sus shipeos
1. La primera parja

Era un dia normal en Fairy Tail claro execpto que una albina de nombre Mirajane Strauss estaba planeando algo

Mira: Esto hara mis ship realidad, primero seran Evergreen y Elfman

Despues

Mira: Elfman ven

Elfman se acerca

Mira: Le podrias esta malteada a Evergreen es que tengo muchos pedidos

Efman: Aye (temblando)

Se va a dejar la malteda

Laxu: Que planeas Mujer

Mira: Ya lo veras Laxus ya lo veras

s _e_ le escapa una risita

 **Con Elfman**

Elfman: Evergreen

le entrega su malteada

Evergreen: Para mi

Elfman haciente

Evergreen: Mi favorita gracias por la malteada

Elfman:(mente: No la habia pedido?

Evegreen: Oy _e_ quieres ir a una mision Fred ni Bixlo pueden ir

Elfman: Acompañar a Evergreen es de hombre

 **Despues aue se fueran**

Laxus: Mira que mision le diste

Mira: Una facil es sola una seccion de fotos (De parejas)


	2. Erza Jellal

Mirajane ya tenia una pareja ahora segui otra

Mira: Para ver quien sigue

Tira una ruleta que tenia todas los nombres de las parejas

Mira: Parece que cierta maga de requiebre tendra una mision inesperada

callo en **"Erza y Jellal"**

 **En el gremio**

Mira: Erza tienes una mision

Erza: Reunire al equipo

Mira: Solo para ti

Erza la toma y se va

Laxus: Ahora a que mision mandaste a la pobre

 _ **Pues cuando volvieron Elfman y Evergreen estaban muy rojos**_

 _ **ah y eran ahora oficialmente novios aunque todos sabian que terminarian juntos**_

Mira: Una muy especial

 _ **La mision era atrapar a unos maleantes en una ciudad alejada muy alejada demasido**_

 **bueno Mirajane habia encontrado que hay estaba Jellal**

 **con Erza**

Ya habia terminado con los ladrones ya habia combrado su recompesa

¿Erza?

Erza se volteo y vio a Jellal

Erza: Jellal

Jellal: Erza

Erza ya estaba tartamudeando

Mientras Jellal solo reia

Despues

Erza: Lo lamento

Jellal: No es tu culpa ella rompio conmigo

Jellal habia dicho que rompio con su novia [Claro que es falsa :v]

Erza: Ha pasado tiempo desde que hablamos haci no?

Jellal: Si

Estaban en una montaña viendo el atardeser

Jellal se acerca a Erza y ella a el hasta que sus labios se encontraron

 **En el gremio**

Mira: Esto me servira para una estorcion

pues Mira le puso una lacrima camara y vio todo

Laxus sola la miraba


	3. Gajeel y Levy

Mira: Veamos quien sigue

y salio

 **Gajell y Levy**

Mira: Unos de mis ship favoritos

 **En el gremio**

Mira:(Mente: Ya se )

Sin que nadie la viera apunto una hoja de papel y se lanzo a Gajeel

Gajeel: Y esto

la agarra y era una nota

" **Te veo en la biblioteca**

 **-Levy"**

Gajeel vio y no estaba haci que deberia estar en la biblioteca y como si fuera flash se fue haci el sitio

Sabia que era ella pues tenia su aroma

Mira:(mente: Fase 1 completa)

ahora hizo otro avioncito de papel y se lo lanzo a Levy que estaba hablando con Lucy

Levy: Que es esto

" **te vzo wn la bibrioteca**

 **-Gajeel"**

Por la otrografia sabia que era el

Levy: Me tengo que ir Lu-chan

Lucy: No te preocupes Levy-chan

Levy se va a la biblioteca

Levy: Hola Gajeel

Gajeel: Enana

Levy: Que no me digas haci

Gajeel/Levy: Para que me sitase

se habian sicronizado

Gajeel/Levy: Di lo primero que te venga a la cabeza

Gajeel/Levy: Comida

Si Levy estaba pensando en comida

Levy/Gajeel: Batidos

Se habian sincronisado mas

Levy/Gajeel: No me imites

Gajeel/Levy: Tu me imitas

haci estuvieron buen rato

Levy/Gajeel: Me gustas

los 2 se callaron

Gajeel/Levy: Nani

sonrojos

Gajeel/Levy: Metal/Libros

por fin se habian librado de ese molestada sincronizacion

Levy: Me amas

Gajeel: Y tu a mi

Justo cuando se iban a besar aparece Erza

Erza: Que les pasa

Levy tenia un libro al reves y Gajeel estaba leyendo el cuento de Los tres cerditos

Gajeel: Llegaste Titania

Levy: Que pasa Erza

Erza: El maestro me envio a buscar el libro de las artes oscuras

Levy tenia es

Levy: Haca esta Erza

Erza: Gracias Levy

Se va con la duda que aran ellos 2

Mira: Ara ara y como fue tu mision Erza

Erza: Bien (sonroja)

Mira: No me ocultaras nada


	4. Gray y Juvia

Mira: Parece que esta lloviendo

Erza: Estamos en pleno verano

Todos miran a Gray

Gray: Porque me miran haci

Mira: Gray y donde esta Juvia

Gray: Esta afuera

Gajeel: Ya hiciste llorar

Gray: No es nada...

todo el gremio se estaba indunda

Juvia estaba llorando a cantaros

Mira: Todos suban al bote para salvarse de la indundacion

decia Mira en un bote con Laxus

todos subieron excetpo Gray

Gray: Laxus dejame subir

Laxus: Tu causaste el problema tu lo solicionas

Maestro: Gray Juvia esta en una montaña y al parecer todos los gremios estan indudados

Mira le da una canoa

Mira: Ve Gray (con una sonrisa demoniaca)

Gray va directo al problema: **Juvia**

Paso por Lamia Scale que tambien estaba en un barco

Lyon: Gray hola

Gray: Ahora no tengo tiempo

Lyon conjera su canoa

Gray: Desconjera mi canoa

Lyon: No

Lyon espiensa a dar vueltas

Obobba: Lyon desconjera su canoa el va a solucionar este lio

Gray: El viejo ya ses lo dijo

Lyon: Cual es el problema

Jura: La maga de agua Juvia al parecer esta llorando y ya ves la ciudad

Lyon la desconjera de mala gana

despues de que desaparesca

Lyon: Maga de agua? hablas de mi querida Juvia

 **Donde Gray**

estaba en una montaña

bueno toda la capital estaba indudanda

Gray: Juvia

Juvia: Gray-sama

llorando

Gray: Lo siento por lo de hace rato

 **Flash back**

 **Mira: Juvia darle esto a Gray es un paquete**

 **Juvia: Juvia le dara a Gray-sama**

 **con ojos de corazones**

 **donde Gray**

 **Juvia llego en el momento menos indicado**

 **una fan de gray lo estaba besando**

 **fin del flash back**

bueno y eso paso

Gray: Juvia

Juvia lo mira pero es impresionada pues Gray lo estaba besando

Gray: Yo solo te amo a ti Juvia

La lluvia se detuvo y todo volvio a la normalidad bueno mas o menos

Juvia: Juvia le gano a su rival de amor


	5. Lisanna y Bickslow

Mira: Parece que mi hermana ya tendra novio

pues en la ruleta salio

 **Lisanna y bickslow**

En el gremio

Mira: Lisanna

Lisanna: Que pasa Mira-nee

Mira: Podrias hacerme un favor

Lisanna: Cual Mira-nee

Mira: Podrias ir almacen y traer unas posimas

Lisanna: Si Mira-nee

se va al almacen donde estaba Bixlo considencia no lo creo

Lisanna estaba buscando lo que le pidio Mira, estaba en una escarela pero cae

Lisanna ya estaba esperando el imapato pero no llegó cuando habrio loz ojos vio

Lisanna: bickslow arigato(gracias)

bickslow la tenia en sus brazos la baja lentamente

bickslow: Que hacias hay

Lisanna: Mira-nee me mando a buscar unas posiones

bickslow: Que bueno que pasaba por aqui

bueno en realidad uno de sus muñecos estaban en algun lugar del almacen pues alguien lo escondio[Mira]

Lisanna: Y que hacias aqui

bickslow: Uno de mis muñecos escapo mejor dicho alguien la escondio

Ustedes ya saben quien fue :v

 **Desde un rinco nada visible Mira tira una especie de bala para empujar a la parejita y que se den un besito**

Lisanna: Ne bickslow me ayudas a buscar las posimas

bickslow: Claro despues me ayudas a buscar a mi muñeco perdido

Lisanna: Aye

Y la bala llega y le da a Lisanna empujandora directo a Bickslow

bueno ya saben que paso

el beso duro un buen rato ya que ninguno de los dos se queria separar pero les haci falta el aire

 **Donde Mira**

Laxus: Porque tan sonriente mujer

Mira: Nada es que mañana sale la revista socer y quiero ver los nuevos chismes

Volviendo donde los tortolos

Lisanna: Losiento Bickslow

bickslow: No te preocupes me gusto

esto puso a la maga de taver over mas roja que el cabello de Erza

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!**

Ese grito se ello en toda magnolia hasta llegar a Sabertooh

Puea habia llegado la revista semanal de chismes y en la portada decia **"Enterece de las ultimas parejas del gremio de hadas"**

Erza: No lo puedo leer Mira leero tú

Mira empieca a leer

Mira: _Fairy Tail se convirtio en un gremio muy amoroso sean visto a las hadas muy enamoradas entre una de ellas tenemos a la maga Wendy Marvell muy pegada al joven mago Romeo Colbot habra una relacion escondida_ (mente: Debo agregarlos a mi ruleta)

En algun lugar los jovenes magos mencionados sintieron un escalofrio

Mira: _No debemos ovidar a la maga de agua Juvia Loxar con el mago de hielo Gray Fullbaster el causante de la indunacion_ hey hay una imagen de ustedes besandose

Gray: No se les pasa del tsunami y de donde consiguieron la foto

Erza: Gray callate y Mira sigue

Mira: _Otra de las parejas es la reina de las hadas Erza Scalet y el mago de Crime Scolet Jellal Fernadez segun algunos lo han visto entrando aun hotel recientemen_

(mente: Eso yo no lo sabia)

Mira: Oh Erza no sabia que estabas con Jellal eh Erza?

se habia desmayado pues todo era verdad

Mira: Sigo _Pero no se queda atras el dragon slayer del hierro Gajeel Redfox con la maga Levy Mcgarden se le ha visto besandose en un bosque cerca a un parque_

Levy: Como se enteraron

Mira: Levy te acabas de delatar sola

Levy se da cuenta de sus palabras

Gajeel: No hay nada de Salamader

Gray: Si es verdad no hay nada con el cerebro de lava

Mira: Al parecer no despues de eso solo sigue seciones de fotos


	6. Natsu y Lucy

Mira: solo queda uno

Y era **"Natsu y Lucy"**

Mira: A hacer mi trabajo

 **En el gremio**

Mira: Que pasa Lucy

Lucy: No eh podido pagar mi renta ya que en la ultima mision Natsu destruyo todo y no nos dieron recompesa

suspirando

Mira: Porque no haces una mision tú sola

Lucy: No son muy dificiles

Mira: Oh sera solo que las quieras hacer con Natsu

Lucy se sonroja

Natsu: Lucy hacemos una mision

asustandora

Mira: Hablando del rey de roma

Lucy: Te he dicho que no me asustes

Natsu: Vamos Lucy hoy todos estan muy melosos

Lucy: Ya que vamos

Mira: Suelte en su mision

Mira se va a la bodega por posiciones pero alguien la interrupe en su labor

Laxus: Mira ya dime que has hecho toda esta semana con los demas

Mira: Quiero jugar un juego donde tienes de elegir estar con alguien o quedarte sola toda la vida la decision es tuya

Laxus: Mejor me voy no quiero saber mas de tus juegitos

Mira: Creo que lo asuste

 **Donde Natsu y Lucy**

en el hotel donde se hospedad

Lucy: Y Happy

Natsu: No vino dice que porfin Charle acepto salir con el

Lucy: Bueno seremos solo tú y yo

Natsu: Luce

Luce: Si dime Na...

No pudo terminar pues Natsu la estaba besando

 **Flash back de Natsu**

 ** _Natsu: Mira has visto a Luce_**

 ** _Mira: Se acaba de ir_**

 ** _Natsu: Voy a ir a verla_**

 ** _Mira: Natsu quieres un consejo_**

 ** _Natsu: Esta bien_**

 ** _Mira: Apresulate y declarate_**

 ** _Natsu se sonroja_**

 ** _Natsu: No se de que hablas_**

 ** _Mira: Te la pueden ganar_**

 ** _Natsu: Lo tomare en cuenta_**

 ** _se va pues sus palabras lo hicieron pensar por primera vez_**

 **Fin del Flash back de Natsu**

Natsu: Te amo Luce

Lucy: Y yo a ti Natsu

Natsu: Juro protegerte con mi vida

Lucy: Y yo amarte con la mia

 **A la semana siguiente**

 **¡¡¡¡¡NO DE NUEVO!!!!!**

Ya habia salido la revista semanal

Erza: Hay mas informacion y nueva

Mira: _Se ha visto al dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel tomada de la mano de la maga esteral Lucy Heartifilia al parecer no se quisieron quedar atras, no debemos olvidar a la camarera de Fairy Tail Kinana se le ha visto con el ex-crimial Cobra en una cita_

Erza: Debo averigual quien da la informacion y las fotos

Gajeel: Concuerdo con Titania

La mayoria de parejas de Fairy Tail [Solo los chicos y Erza] iban directo al problema

Maestro: Creecen tan rapido

Mavis: Aye

 **Despues**

Erza: Natsu algo

Olia un paquete que segun de la revista de hay le llegaban las noticias de Fairy tail con las fotos

Natsu: Huele a Pescado, té y Kiwi

Todos: **¡¡¡¡¡HAPPY LILY CHARLE!!!!!**

 **Despues**

Los exceed estaban atados para un interrogatorio en el gremio

Erza: Hablen

Happy: Yo no hice nada Lily fue el que rompio el barril de Cana

Lily: Charle lo lleno de té

Charle: Happy le estaban metiendo pescados

Cana: ¡¡¡QUE!!!

Erza: No hablo de es

Cana: Suelteme los voy a matar vengard mi preciado barril

lo sujetaban Elfman y Romeo

Gajeel: Nos referimos a las noticias del hechizero semanal QUE USTEDES MANDARON!!!!

Exceed: Somo inocentes lo prometemos

 **Ya en la noche en un lugar alejado**

Lucy: Miren esto

Las ahora parejas del gremio

Lucy señalaba una ruleta con sus nombres

Lisanna: Esa letra es de Mira-nee

Natsu: No me digas

Todos: Que la culpable de este escandolo es Mira!!!!


	7. Laxus y Mirajane

Mira: Algo me dice que las parejitas plaen algo contra mi pequeño juego

 **En el gremio** **en una parte secreta**

Kinana: Haca esta el plan

Lucy: Gracias Kinana ya tenemos todo

Levy: Para ver repasemos tenemos :

• **Sobre**

• **Camara**

• **Informacion**

 **•Perfume para no saber quien envio el sobre**

 **•Laxus y Mira**

• **Misiones de un mes o mas si se entera para no terminar muertos por la demonio y el dragon slayer del trueno**

Todos: Aye

Lisanna: Empieza la mision **Emparejar a la shipiadora con su ship** en marcha

 **Al día siguiente**

Mira estaba cumpliendo sus deberes en la barra

Lisanna: Mira-nee mira esto

Mira: Que es Lisanna

Lisanna: Es una invitacion para tí

 **Donde Laxus**

Bickslow: Laxus te llego un paquete

se va

Laxus la habre/Mira la habre

 ** _"Te espero en el bosque de las luciernagas hoy a las 4:00 p.m para una velada romantica_**

 ** _attentamente_**

 ** _Alguien importante para ti"_**

En ambas cartas decia lo mismo

Laxus:(Mente: No no es la forma de hablar de Freed haci que ire a romper corazones)

 **Donde Mira**

Lisanna: Que dice Mira-nee

Mira: No es nada importante

Lisanna se va

Lisanna: Gata teñida a Coneja Coneja me escuchas [Desde un boquitoqui]

Lucy: Si pero quien puso los nombres

Lisanna: Cerebro de metal , avisare a Enana, Acosadora y Fuego quemado que ya esta la fase uno copiado

Lucy: Copiado

Lucy: Enana,acosadora y Fuego quemado me copian

Ellos: Copiado

Levy: Porque enana

Lucy: Cerebro de metal te iba poner raton de biblioteca

Juvia: Acosadora pregunta ya esta la fase uno

Lucy: Acosadora aye fase 2 en marcha

 **Donde ellos**

Gray: Los tengo

trai a los exceed atados

Happy: Porque nos antan

Natsu: Nos ayudan o le decimos a Cana que fueron 200 barriles

Exceed: Me niego

Wendy: Oh Cana-san

Cana: Si tengo que descubrir mis robadores de barrilles de sace

Juvia: Happy, Charle y Lily quieren decirle algo

Cana: Hablen

Lily: El ladron es uno del gremio

Cana: Gracias por la informacion ire a interrogar a Macao y Wakaba

Se ve

Charle: Ganan que tenemos que hacer

 **A las 4:00 en el bosque de la luciernagas**

Lily: Esto es vergozonso

estaban disfracados de Luciernagas

Happy: Tenemos de tomar una foto

Charle: Donde se besen

La pareja llega

Mira/Laxus: Laxus/Mira

Laxus: Tu me inviaste la invitacion

Mira: No pero tengo la idea de que nos jugaron una broma

Laxus: Cuando me entere

Mira: Mientras tanto no desperdiciemos la comida

 **Despues de un buen rato**

Happy: La tengo

por fin se habian besado

Charle y Lily le tapan la boca

Laxus: Me parecio oir algo

Mira: No habra sido nada

Lily: Vamonos

Happy: Aye

se van al gremio

Charle: Hay esta ya no molesten

Cana: Los tengo

tenia las colas de los exceed

Cana: Vamos voy a vengar los 201 barrile

Exceed: **¡¡¡AYUDA!!!!!**

 **En la casa de Mira**

No estaban ni Lisanna ni Elfman

Mira: Creen porque ya me shipiaron esto termino esto hacaba de empezar varios magos de otros gremios seguiran mi juego de amor

 **En otra parte**

 ** _Lami Scale_**

 ** _Chelia: Voy a empezar a shipear lo que Mira-san no pudo pronto veran mi amor_**

 ** _Sabertooh_**

 ** _Yukino: La era de los ship acaba de empezar_**

 **FIN?**

 ** _Si veo varios_** **Review a le 2 capitulos mas de que paso a las parejas y las nuevas shipiadoras**


	8. omake

**En un lugar alejado**

Ultear: Haci que estuviste con Erza

Meredy: Pervetido de primera

Jellal: No es eso y Meredy si no me olvido te fuiste todo un día a Lamia Scale a pasear con ese Lyon

Meredy se sonroja

Meredy: Al menos yo no lo lleve a un hotel como tú y quien sabe que cosas hicieron

Ultear: Tiene un buen punto y Meredy el día que no estubiste me dijiste que fuiste a una feria

Meredy: Bueno sobre eso

 **Fairy tail**

Natsu: Wendy has visto a Happy

Wendy: No y tu a Charle

Llega Gajeel

Gajeel: Salamander y niña del viento an visto a Lily

Los dos: No

Natsu: Desparecieron

 **Con los exceed**

Sabertooh

Happy: Y Cana nos queria meter en una dama de hierro

Lily: Pero no entrabamos y le dijo a Laki que fabricara la dama exceed de hierro

Charle: Nos quiere matar

Lector: Si que se la pasaron mal

Fhosh: Fhosh piensa lo mismo

Happy: Volveremos en una semana para ver si se le paso a Cana

 **En Fairy tail**

Cana: Los estare esparando

Con ropa militar lista para la guerra

Lucy: No estaras exajerando un poco

Cana: No segun mis cartas en una semana volveran

Mira: Pobres de los exceed si vieran lo que les esperan


End file.
